LN Volume 18 Chapter 1
Summary Part 1: Sofya's "Funeral" Part 2: Establishment of the Black Dragon Army Part 3: Silesia's Bustling Days Part 4: Valentinia's Suspicions Miron In Silesia, Tina, as Ruslan Assisting Officer, is busying handling capital affairs alongside Miron by extending Silesia's security via adding more Osterode soldiers. Under her administration, she has implementing some new policies involving tax cuts an using her personal fortunes to fund more artist and traders to make Silesia better. It is revealed that Silesia was once affected by the purple skies that cause panic and chaos reigned the capital, but after the purple skies disappeared-which was resulting Ganelon's demise, the situation were getting better and Osterode soldiers are getting recognition. During the conversation between Tina and Miron, she is shocked to hear Miron's plea to have her as the acting ruler of Zhcted. Part 5: The Truth of the Assassinations Part 6: Ganelon's Last Visit to Valentina (To be added...) Part 7: Vanadis Army vs. Barbarians Army Part 8: Armistice With the Barbarians Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Eleonora Viltaria *Ludmila Lourie *Elizaveta Fomina *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Titta *Limalisha *Gaspar Rodant *Damad *Naum *Valentina Glinka Estes *Miron *Barbarian Leader Mentioned *Sofya Obertas *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted *Ruslan *Charon Anquetil Greast *Ilda Kurtis *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Highlighted Notes *The entire chapter is dedicating the Black Dragon Army's establishment and its first battle. Since the incident of Sofy, nearly everyone is sad and angry at the same time with Tigre and the Vanadises are especially upset about it to the point they declare war against Tina, the real traitor of the kingdom. *Tina's role since her takeover onto Silesia is explained. As Ruslan Assistant Officer, the first thing she would do is to improving and extending Silesia's defense by making increasing its security, starting with add more Osterode soldiers' presence and have them to patrolling the city. Surprisingly, under her administration, everyone live somewhat peacefully in the capital in spite their ordeal. *This chapter also highlighting Tina's plans begin to slip apart due to unforeseen turns of events, especially since her attack onto Sofy further boiling the . *The Magical Chains Tina obtain are finally explained: Assuming the Vanadis will attempting to infiltrate into infiltrate Silesia, she have them What she fails to realize however is that these turns of events are turn against her rather than helping her: First of all, until the next chapter Tina has no idea that the Viralts' fossilization; secondly, the one who is going to rescue Eugene are Tigre and his company (notably, Gaspar, Naum and Damad), who are by the way are just groups of normal humans, even though the Black Bow still retaining its power albeit subtly. *The Barbarian Army is introduced as one of secondary antagonist after Tina and her allies. According to its' backstory, these enemies of the north were once Terrorizing northern Zhcted but they were beaten by Ilda and Bydgauche Army. The following collapse of House Kurtis prompts the barbarians take advantage onto Zhcted's weaken state and create mayhem, despite the tribal elders' objections. **It is also later revealed that because of their dealings with Ganelon prior to his demise, the Barbarian Army is able to loot and destroy the villages that are near Bydgauche. *This chapter also highlighting the Vanadises' first battle without their Viralts in the battlefield, meaning that they have to use more conventional weapons (not limited to swords, spears or ax) to attack their enemies. Despite this however, they (especially Elen, Mila and Olga who do the fighting) manage to overcome their ordeal by relying on their past fighting experience over their supernatural powers. With the combination of their might and tactics, . Trivia Unanswered Question (To be added...) Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 18